Welcome to Mass Effect RETRY
by redkiller87
Summary: I was just going to play a simple game of Mass Effect, and look were that got me. IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR ZONE (My retry on an SI) Warning: Some adult language. Also slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1 Warzone

_**Hey Guys its me red. And i bring you a rewrite of my Self insert, mainly because I forgot what I was trying to acomplish with it. And if you guys prefer'd it I can ReUpload my backup of it. Anyway this on is going to be more interactive so when i say to vote, plz do because that could have a big effect on how the story unfolds. Any way I'm off to find Jalean, he went missing on that station of his "Wink, Wink"**_

* * *

You know, I thought I got a handle on what reality was. But of course that was before I got sucked into a magic portal and woke up on a hellhole planet with fire and debris everywhere, with hardly any of my memory's and skills that I didn't think I had before, and here I am now, approaching the satin's of this universe with a weapon whose explosion could rival the big bang. Maybe I should quit complaining and tell you the story of how all this happened. It started 7 years ago, I think, I had just sat down in a chair and then…

"Ok so what to play, what to play. Hmm, I could play GTA, or maybe Skyrim, you know what, screw it I'll play mass effect," Right as I plop the disk in, I hear strange noise emanate from the Xbox. It was whistling and whirling. The power button lights were mixing both red and green making a light tan color. I step closer to get a better view of it; I mean what would you do if this happened. The moment I touched the power button to turn it off, the light enveloped me. I tried to escape, but no matter where or how I moved, I ended up burning myself. The light eventually became so bright that I had to close my eyes or risk blinding myself if I don't.

The pain stopped suddenly and the bright light was dimmed to that of a roaring crimson fire, the air was rushing around me and when I conjured up the courage to open my eyes, I find myself falling toward a burning planet with metals of varying sizes sticking out of the ground and reach's far into the sky. As amazed as I was at the "stunning" scenery, my mind remembers the current issue at hand. The ground. And that it was coming closer by the second. I put my arms out to brace myself somewhat to the incoming hell of a landing. But not ten feet from the ground, my decent slowed, but not enough to the point that my arm wasn't put into an unusual and unnatural position.

So I when my wits returned, I did what any normal person would do in a situation like this… I cursed… A lot. And after I dropped the f bomb for about 5th time, a hand covered my mouth and a loud "Shhhh" followed.

"Can it kid, you want them to know where we are." What the hell ? Who said the and why do they sound familiar, yet unfamiliar. I spin my head and end up looking at the face of woman in her mid thirties, with shoulder length blonde hair, her face worn with dark rings and bags under her eyes expressing further her sleep deprivation, and to add t it her face screamed bloody murder. "You done cursing, cuz' if you aren't, then you and my fist are about to get well acquainted," I nod my head in understanding, and the hand covering my mouth suddenly yanks me into a nearby bush. The woman raises a finger to her mouth, to silence me as grotesque looking creatures stumble by the brush, yelling something into an orange gauntlet on his wrist, he then promptly ran onward.

We both collectively sigh, and she slumps her back against the base of the bush. "Ok, two things. First off, who the hell are you, and where did you come from." As soon as the words leave her mouth, I realize with a jolt that I don't even know who I am. All I can remember is a few things about certain games and that blinding light that brought me here. She's giving me a funny look, suppose I could just make something up. "Well, speak up kid, what's your name."

"My name. My name is,uhh Zeta," damn it she's not goanna believe it.

"Zeta huh, can't say it's the weirdest name I've heard lately." …Just go with it.

"And yours,"

"Hannah, Hannah Shepard." I mentally drop my jaw at this revelation. Hannah Sheppard. I compose myself mentally and get ready to answer the second time. Time to test my luck.

"Honestly, I don't remember my real name, or for that matter how I got here, so if you would please tell me what's going on and where here is." She gives me a funny look, one that I'm not sure if it should scare me or what, but eventually she opens her mouth to talk, but clamps it shut. She motions for me to be quiet as she pulls what looks like a rifle out of the bush.

"Wait here," she tells me and rushes out the door before I could complain. Upon her leaving, loud grunts, gunshots and all other manner of things. Till a particularly loud shot sounds and a body falls to the ground. I poke my head out in curiosity, and immediately wish I hadn't. Hannah's torso had a rather large hole and she appeared to be almost dead. One of those things notice me, it grunts to the others and tries to grab me. Thankfully I'm quick and manage to sip back into the bush. Though my refuge was short lived as it stomps the plant down and lifts me up by the collar. It is now that I get a good look at the creature.

Its skin was brown and slimy. It had four amber eyes with bone things surrounding it. And to make matters worse, ITS BREATHE SMELLED. It raised its fist to punch me, and I close my eyes and cover my face with my arms, only to hear a grunt and be suddenly put on the ground. I open my eyes and seeing the creature 10 yards away was not what surprised me, but the fact that I was covered and a black and red substance did. I didn't have time to ponder on this because another approached me. I decide to go into fight or flight mode and throw a punch at its stomach. This time I saw what happened. Inches from my fist connecting to his torso, he went flying like the last guy. That's when everything hit me. Hannah Sheppard, Orange gauntlets, monsters that look like Batarians. I was in Mass Effect.

I again didn't have time to marvel at this. More Batarians were getting closer. If what I could gather is true, then this stuff covering me is eezo, meaning I had biotics. Meaning none of these SOB's had a chance. I jump up into the air and gather as much strength as possible into my fist, and release it all as it hits the ground. As a result, the Batarians all go flying a ridiculous distance. The last one standing was clutching a broken arm, fear evident in his stance.

"W-Who are you?" his voice quivered with every word.

"I am Zeta, and you die here." With my crappy line he falls down dead, with a fist sized hole in his brain. Hannah had recovered enough to where she leaned against a fence. Her eyes were drooping downward in over exertion, and before unconsciousness took hold she said one last sentence.

"Worst. Line. Ever." And with that she fell asleep. And I was left to marvel at the fact that I was in Mass Effect.


	2. Chapter 2 Bear-Woman

**A few things. First, they are currently on Mindoir, Hannah is not the Sheppard we all know as the protagonist, it's Sheppard's mom. So without further a due, here is chapter two.**

* * *

Great. So their dead, Shepard's nearly dead, and my arms starting to feel like shit again. So this is just the peachiest situation, ever. And before I start to groan, I should probably get Shepard into some sort of cover. I use my one good arm and lift her onto my shoulder; I then move her back into the bush. After she's situated, I move back out and pick up a pistol off the corpse of one of the Batarians. I fiddle with it, hefting it weight in my wrist and give a test shot to test its kick, and to my surprise there was little to none. Of course I did before I thought, and soon enough there was more garbled words and crashing of underbrush. I move swiftly back into the bush, expecting more Batarians to arrive at any minute, of course I see their boots, and after a few loud and well placed shots, I soon get a glimpse of their ugly, slimy faces, which had a fifth hole in between their four eyes.

A few seconds later, a pair of boots that match a Humans foot, appeared in front of the bush. I could feel their eyes staring at me through the bush, and I nervously ready the pistol, praying to any deity listening to keep my breaths quiet, and the person moves on. But sadly, Shepard snores, LOUD. And a hand pulls the bushes apart, and in front of the barrel of my pistol, was a surprised looking male with red hair that spikes in the front.

"Whoa, calm down now. No need to get feisty," he says, raising his hands in surrender. Upon seeing his gesture, I lower the gun and he relaxed slightly. "Ok kid, can you come out here so that we can talk reasonably,"

"Sure, I'll come out, but not before my friend here gets some medi-gel," I say, pointing to the snoring bear-woman in the bush. He nods and with a quick swipe with his Omni-tool, he applies the miracle medicine and glanced at me holding my broken arm, "I suppose I could use a little to." I say, attempting to hold some power. He rolled his eyes, and did the same after which I stepped out of the bush, using both arms to haul myself through the spindly branches. He stood there in black combat armor and a sniper rifle rested on a nearby fence post. After doing a double take on the man, I realized that he was like Shepard. His eyes were drooped almost down all the way, his green eyes that might have once bared joy and laughter, now looked glazed and sorrowful. It was also then that I realized that the three of us were in the same boat. We were all fighting to stay alive. Though these two have been at it longer, I had just done the same with those Batarians. It was also then that I realized he was staring at me funny and that his lips were moving.

"Hey kid, anyone there? Hello," He almost screams, I shake my head, to clear my thoughts, and turn my attention back to him. "Ok now that I have your attention, you mind telling me who you and your friend are," he asks, gesturing to Shepard who's snoring was less loud now that her wound was slowly healing.

"The bear in the bush is Hannah, and I'm Zeta," I respond. Of course the funny look he gave told me he didn't buy it.

"You honestly expect me to believe that's Hannah Shepard," …Wtf

"Yeah that's her name." I respond, celebrating the fact that everybody here are retards and that he bought my fake name.

"Do you even know who Hannah Shepard is, kid," he asks in a derogatory manner.

"No, but that's what she told me." I reply annoyed, and he looks like he's about to respond in a similar manner. But before he can a ship fly's over, broadcasting the disgusting Batarian language.

"Look, as much as I like arguing, we need to get out of here quick. So if you could please get her out here so we can take her to my camp on the ridge that would be most helpful." I nod and shoot him a look that tells him that the argument wasn't over. I drag Shepard out and get one of her arms over my shoulder and raise the pistol I had aqurried with my other arm. About ten feet later, I was about to drop her, but her weight was abrubtly dropped in half. I look to my left and I find the man was doing a similar thing to me, only he was using both arms and had holstered his sniper. The two of us dragged the unconscious woman for what seemed like forever, passing burning houses, bodies of Humans and Batarians alike, some sights bringing me close to hurling. After passing what looked like a clinic, I found us approaching a forest of tree's that grew alongside a steep hill, which I assumed was where his camp was. And as we got closer, I heard the bush's tremble and weapons being leveled. I drop Shepard immediately and use both hands to bring my pistol to bear at the unseen enemy. And right when I pull the trigger, the man jerks my hand upward to were the round hits a tree up high.

"Stand down!" he shouts, instantly the sound of weapons lowering fills the clearing, and a group of five men walk out of the shadows. Each one holding a rifle relaxed but looked to be able to raise it at a moment's notice. But that's not what caught my interest. It was the fact that they were all dressed in the same armor that the man wore. The same insignia that rested just above their breast. The insignia that's associated with the Systems Alliance. This means I just got rescued by the military. After releasing a sigh, I felt my legs grow weak; my head felt light, and my vision clouded. And I fell down unconscious with no warning what so ever.

**THE MANS POV**

Well shit. Not only did I barely stop a firefight, find a legendary war hero near death, but also a kid that looks like hammered shit that went through hell. And to top it all off, he fainted. So all in all, this rescue mission has gone from bad to worse. _Sigh_, I suppose we better get them up the hill and put them with the rest.

"Don't just stand there, get these two up the hill," I order the men, in which they instantly holstered there weapons and lifted the two unconscious people the same way me and the kid got Shepard here. One man approached me from out of the woods. Half his face bandaged from a run in with a Batarian in blade armor. "You sure this is ok Sarge. Our supplies are running low already," he asked once he was were only I could hear.

"Never mind that Orkson, what the doc say about the wound," I ask, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"She said that I'll look uglier than you, but I'll live," he responds.

"Good to hear, now go give them a hand corporal."

"Sir Yes sir," and with that he ran up the hill and reconnected with his squad.

The moment he was out of earshot, a twig broke behind me. I turn my head torwards the sound and find nothing. Of course there was nothing but the half hidden redhead hideing behind the tree.

"Jane, come here," I shout to the badly hidden figure. The girl steps tentatively out from behind the tree, her fingers clasped together and her head drooped low. "What did I tell you about leaving the camp, what if a Batarian had been hiding somewhere," I say calmly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nel, I thought I saw mom with you, so I…"

"Well good news then, that was your mom, but she's sleeping right now so we should head up there so she doesn't get worried when she wakes up." Her head comes up quickly, and she starts to nod quickly. I reach my hand in which she grasp's it and we start up the hill.

* * *

** It came to my attention that the chapter was confusing, so I edited it and hopefully now its more lore friendly. And as another recap, they are on Mindoir, Hannah is Sheppard's mom, and Jane is the actual Sheppard. **


	3. Chapter 3 Odd Observers

**Hey guys, gals, and those of unspecified gender, it's me red, and I bring another chapter to all those who read, and the next one will hopefully be the longest yet. Anyway enjoy, and all that jazz.**

* * *

My head felt weak and was pounding like someone beating a drum. My eyes felt glued shut and I could barely hear anything. Two people were beside me and were talking in hushed voices. I strained to hear them, but all I could hear was mumble this and mumble that.I try and move my arms and legs but to no avail. The hushed voices suddenly started to grow louder.

"…Glowing red and black, saw him take down several of the bastards,"

"If he was ok, then why did you risk giving away your position,"

"because two more of em' were about to come and nab him and the Lieutenant," I could guess by now that they were talking about me and Hannah. I recognized the voice of the guy that saved me, but the other had a deeper voice and was more commanding. He also, sounds familiar.

"I'll have to add all this to my next report, commands going to be pissed when they learn Sheppard disobeyed orders." I hear the two stand up, and after three seconds of silence, they both left, what sounded like a tent flap closing followed their exit.

I try once again to open my eyes, and this time they sluggishly open. My vision was somewhat blurred but I could at least see. To my right was a navy blue tent wall and a medical hose attached to my arm that was fed into by either Morphine or Medigel packs. To my left was curtained wall that was lined in the stereotypical white plastic that hid everything but the shadowed outline of the occupant. My side of the wall showed x-ray's hanging on the wall, clearly displaying my skull and arm, clipboards and papers littered the table beneath.

I slowly sit up, but immediately regret it for my head instantly grows dizzy. Despite it all, I manage to stay up, the medical tube yanking back. I rip the cord out quickly, and with a _pop_ it came out, and I was free. I swing my legs over the side and they reach down to the ground. I attempt to stand, and after two tries, I'm upright and walking… well almost walking, every step I make is by using something to cling to and support myself. I manage to get myself to the edge of the bed when the flap opened again. A doctor walked in, thankfully he was to busy looking at his clipboard to notice me. In fact he was so engrossed with the thing, he walked right by me and into, what I assumed, were Hannah was.

I walked over to the far side of the tent, were me and Sheppard's things were laying in a row next to each other. Her ruined armor, assault rifle and other items were on the far left. My White shirt and blue jeans were on the right with my pistol, shoes and socks resting in between. I slip out of the gown I was in and slip on the shirt then pants and shoes. I grab the pistol, which remained in its collapsed form, and slipped it into my pocket. By now my head was cleared enough to where I no longer needed to use anything to support myself.

I was now half way to the exit, when a scream that originated from where Hannah was being treated. I forget all thoughts of leaving and rush over. I round the corner and immediately wish I hadn't. The hole in her side had opened up again, and blood was gushing out profusely. Without another thought and ignoring the omnipresent desire to puke, I rush to the Doc's side, who was trying to apply medi-gel. But for all the efforts he was putting forth, the blood seemed to gush out quicker and in more quantity than before. The doctor turned to me, a face full of determination present on his face.

"I don't know how or why you're up, but right now you're a godsend. I need you to apply pressure on her wound while I get some stitches from storage," He commands, not even asking me for aid but more demanding it, which was nothing I had a problem with. I nod in agreement and take up his position by Hannah, placing both hands on the area that was producing the most blood. Ignoring her cries of pain, I push down hard enough to stall the bleeding. It goes down considerably and the gushing underneath my hands disappears. Sheppard's screams intensify, to the point where her arms have started flailing and her feet kicking wildly, like she's trying to fight off an animal that's torn into her skin. And from how I imagine it must feel right now, that's most likely what's happening in her medically induced dream.

I barely hear the tent flap open, signifying that the doc was back. And sure enough, he rushes right in. Though he looks relieved that the blood loss was reduced, he also seemed upset. "Look, Zeta, or whatever your name is," the doctor say's, taking my place once more and giving me a weird look. But honestly that's not what I thought funny, its that he is the first to realize how weird the name is. "The raiders finally found our position, your pistol is out there on the table, grab it and shoot anything that comes through the door." He orders. He then turns back to Sheppard and starts to stitch the wound. I move out and into the main part of the tent, thinking of how to make it defendable.** First thing I should do is get some cover**. I look to my left and grin at the sight of the metal desks along the wall.

Gripping both sides, I yank one away from the wall and drag it to the center of the room. I flip it sideways, then grab another and do the same. I repeat the process till they all form a neat wall along the width of the tent, cutting it in half. Also giving me plenty of cover. The only regret I have is that all of Shep's stuff is all over the ground. A shriek from were Sheppard and the Doc are, draw my attention to the back of the tent. Long enough for the flap to open and me not see who's there. With reflex's that I didn't know I had, I pulled the pistol out of my pocket and unfold it into my hand, aiming it at the entrance, all in one fluid motion.

Sadly the display was unneeded, for the intruder was a young redheaded teenage girl, who looked terrified and like she's been balling her eyes out.

"We-were is she, we-were is m-mom," she asks stuttering. I lower my pistol and immediately feel embarrassment from the ordeal. Apparently she noticed this and a very small smile appears tentatively on her face.

"If your mom's Sheppard, she's in the back with the doctor," I inform the girl. "She's unconscious, but I think it'd be best to stay here. That way she'll have no worries that your safe," she took two steps forward, then Batarians with shotguns opened the flap, and fired a shot at the redhead. Time seemed to freeze as the red-black aura appeared around me and a black field surrounds the girl. Realizing I set her in stasis, I imagined pulling her towards me, and sure enough she came flying to me. When she was were I could catch her, I disable both fields of antimatter, and she falls into my arms. If she didn't look terrified before, she most definitely did now. I told her to keep her head down and try to crawl into the room with the doc. It was then I realized that the Batarians hadn't fired a single round at me. I turn my head to find both in a stasis field and the shotgun rounds still trapped inside the barrels of their guns.

I use my biotics to move a barrel of, what looks like, a container of liquid nitrogen in front of their shotty's. I tried to hold it up, but I was still trying to get the hang on how to use the biotics and the container fell and fell on the ground with no bad side effects, and I barely react quick enough to keep the stasis active. I hold it up again, but this time I release it and the stasis to were the rounds impact the container and explodes, freezing my foes to living ice cubes, but with two quick shots they get reduced to frozen chunks of meat. I lower the pistol and slump behind the tables, my legs feeling weak again. I close my eyes briefly and struggle to open them. I strained every sense, struggling to hang on to each and every one of them. The flap opens again. I pull every ounce of strength out of every fiber of my being as I rise and raise my pistol.

If only I had realized what was at the door was one of the scaly, muscular, and pissing your-pants-out-of-fear inducing race called the Krogan. And he took my raised pistol as a challenge and charged me head on. **Crap, oh crap, oh God above save me,** I pull the trigger as fast as possible and even as some penetrate his armor and puncture his skin, he shrugs each and every bullet off as nothing. I knew it was over, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I called upon my biotic powers and put all my strength into a biotic charge. And with a blood curdling scream we both sound as we charge each other. The moment of impact I feel like I'm squishing a melon and a warm liquid bathes my body. But I don't see any of this. In fact I only see darkness. But once again, I can still hear things. I hear Batarians grunting and feel them stepping on my back, and I'm pretty sure they just broke whatever remains of my bones.

Then screams are heard, a loud crash and one Batarian cry of pain later, a gunshot is sounded and two bodies slump to the ground. Then my senses go away completely.

**UNKOWN POV**

The Human was excelling in the task we set before him. Only a few things set him back in his mission, one being the situation he is currently in. His wounds are great so we send some of our power down to his misshapen form and begin a process to heal him. The creatures identified as Batarians lift the Human and throw him out of the tent and out into the complex that other members of his race set up. The next to come out is the doctor who sacrificed himself to save the mother of our brave Sheppard. Sadly our powers will not be able to save him, though his actions are deserving of this gift.

The Batarians gather the Humans into a group, and force them into a single file line. The weak and injured were supported by their brothers in arms, Sheppard is supported by the Human who saved the savior and the Sheppard's mother. The dead were left in a pile at the complex. Once all were out of sight we summoned the dimming consciousness of the Human who named himself Zeta. He appeared before us very confused and shocked to find himself hovering above the encampment and over his own body. We choose now to speak with the Human savior.

**_AN: The text is a conversation of thoughts. Unknown=_**_Italic text._

_ ** Zeta=**_**Bold text**

_"Greeting's Human Savior, Zeta," We say to his consciousness who looked around to find the source of our voice._

**"Who said that, show yourself,"** He says, his voice attempting to hold sway over our will and resolve.

_"We are a being of linked consciousness. We are regretted that we can not appear before you, for our being is beyond your comprehension," _We respond informing the savior of the inconvenience. He seems startled by our revelation of our being.

**"Ok I can buy that. Can you tell me how I'm up here and down there,"** He asks annoyance and awe combined in his voice. We ponder his inquiry before answering.

_"You are not 'up here', it is merely your consciousness that resides 'up here'. Your body is 'down there', we merely needed to heal your injuries and we decided to speak to you while your injuries were mended," _We answer his question as simply as possible. He seems to still be confused but we have no other answer for his inquiry.

**"I'm still not following but that doesn't matter. What does, is if there is a way you can help me save everyone that was captured,"** he was pleading with us, his voice was laced with it.

_"We can combine entities. Meaning we'll merge our consciousness with yours to temporarily make you a being greater than even us. It should icrease your power and strength ten fold. Do you agree." _We knew his answer and we began the process of merging as he began to answer us.

**"I agree."** With those two words we enter his body and make us one being.

**ZETA'S POV**

We were one now. Those creatures from before had merged with my being. My thoughts were theirs, my will was theirs and vice versa. **_We must hurry, they are nearing their ships._** And with that thought, my biotics activate. Red-black aura laced us and a golden portal appeared in front of usin which we step into with no hesitation or fault in our steps. We appear in the same area as when we arrived. The bush was now trodden down by the marching feet of the two races heading towards the ships that would rush these Human's into slaves. We bioticly charge forward, following the tracks left by those from before us. Soon we appeared on a hill that overlooked a valley of ships, where people were being caged and some led to posts to be executed. Without a second thought we open another golden portal right in front of the group of Human's that resided in the complex.

Both Human's and invaders were surprised by our sudden appearance. We took the initiative to send pulses of biotic energy into each direction, making it to only harm non-humans. Bodied are blasted apart left and right, others are thrown great distances. We call out to the weapons of the invaders and have them land at the feet of the Human captives. All the men in black combat armor, alongside those in blue, raise their weapons and release round after round at each of their stunned enemies. Soon enough the invaders recover and return fire, but we form biotic shields around each ally combatant. The bullets pinged off the barriers like flies hitting glass.

Seeing us as an obvious threat, most of their gunfire is put on me, but to their dismay we predicted this and a dome appears around our body and those behind us who both were shielded by us and were shouting out words of encouragement. When their guns over heat, the dome dissipates and we launch balls of dark-matter at the enemy, causing them to swerve around in circles orbiting the sphere, making them all easy targets for our allies. Soon the tables were turned. The Batarian and Krogan forces were now on the defensive, their forces less than half of what it was moments ago.

A Batarian in decorative clothing called out to his kind assembled below.

"Retreat! All forces retreat to the dreadnaught, we'll blast them from there!" his order was loud and clear. The invaders ran to the ramp of one of the ships, laser turrets were activated in an attempt to cover their retreat and kill all of us. We create a large dome of energy to protect all the Humans from the onslaught of laser fire. They were absorbed upon impact. The ship soon lurched upward. It had barely gone 20 yards when a shell of destruction ripped through the ship, destroying it from the inside and causing it crash and all aboard to perish. **_Our job is done, we wish you luck savior Zeta._**

I felt their presence leave me and disappear in the wind. The dome of biotic energy left with them. I collapse momentarily. But I'm not worried this time, because I saw the Jets flying in the standard arrowhead-formation overhead and I heard the people cheering. In fact I heard one of the soldiers radios squawk with the familiar voice of Admiral Hackett's voice.

"This is the SSV Eisenhower, heard you all could use a hand." I was relieved to hear his voice, even if what he said was a little out of character. Because I was happy to be alive, happy that all that slavery was ended, though I knew at least a couple of those ships had left when the conflict began, each one was filled with prisoners. But all was well. That's why I was ok with closing my eyes. This is until I heard Sheppard's daughter crying.

"Someone help, Mom's not breathing, she's not breathing!" she wailed. As unconsciousness took hold, I said a silent prayer to the soul that had departed.** Goodbye Hannah Sheppard. Thank you for saving me, your memory will live on in the hearts of those you touched, especially your daughters.**

* * *

**Sniff…Sniff, she was only there for two chapters, I barely did any actual writing for her, yet it still hurts to say goodbye. It's to bad she won't be around any longer… or will she ;). Anyway I bet a bunch a people are saying that Jane Sheppard got hardly any attention yet, and all that's intentional. Also most likely everyone is thinking 'Red, why is Sheppard so soft, it's not her character to be like that' well yes that's all true. But Jane is going to go through a lot in the coming chapters. Mainly PTSD and survivors guilt.**

**Well with that all out of the way, I need to go get a band-aid for Sal, he went and NUKED himself and he still hasn't stopped crying, I mean honestly, if you're going to blow yourself up you got to toughen up cuz its going to hurt like hell later. **


End file.
